Tears of Regret
by TithenElleth
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she had loved Ronald Weasley...but the Battle at Hogwarts changed everything. And not just her, it changed everyone around her. This new thing changed everything...who did she really love? Hermione makes her choice with a heavy heart and much on her mind. A short angsty drabble. SAD!


The sun shone brightly into the ruined Great Hall and upon the cheering and sobbing people. A brown haired witch watched as Harry Potter disappeared under a crowd of cheering people. A smile graced her lips even as tears glistened in her eyes. She slid into a ruined side passage leaving her classmates and the aurors to bask in the new glory of an eviless (well, almost eviless) world. She needed to sneak away now -it wouldn't be too long before people came looking and congratulating her too. She wanted to be alone to mourn for the wounded. Even though relief was flooding through her body, so much pain was welling within her veins.

Once she was far enough away, and the noise from the Great Hall had faded to a dull murmur, she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. The cold stone pressed against her back leeching the warmth from her body as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. She didn't know how long she stood there, but her skin was terrifyingly cold when footsteps echoed down her hallway. Seconds later, she felt a presence in front of her. Her eyes flew open to see the last person she expected to see. Dark silver eyes set in pale skin looked into her own brown ones.

"Wha-" she started to say, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh." he murmured in a voice she didn't know he possessed. "Don't hit me." he whispered. She involuntarily shivered as his warm breath hit her cold skin. Then his hands were on her waist and his lips caressing her own. Surprisingly, she didn't want to push him away at all. She didn't feel revolted or taken advantage of. Instead her hands found their way into his pale hair as she deepened the kiss, granting him access to her mouth. She was trapped between the wall and his solid body. Merlin, did it feel great. He pulled away slightly but she held him even closer.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."' he murmured back. "I do love you."

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you love someone like me, a mudblood?"

"Don't call yourself that." he whispered back fiercely.

"You're a Slytherin."

"I'm not like the rest of them." His eyes were full of emotion. The only time she had even seen him like this, so vulnerable was when she saw in him in the bathroom crying and talking to Myrtle in sixth year. Her opinion had changed then. No longer was he her top childhood enemy and one of the Dark Lord's right hands. No. He has changed. She saw how ragged he looked and how he tried to smirk and be traditional Malfoy, but he was so broken inside. She almost hexed Harry when he said that he had fought Draco when he was talking to Myrtle. Really, he just had to start a fight then, when Draco was breaking down? She looked into his eyes again. They really are windows to the soul, she thought.

She smiled. "I know you're not." she said softly and leaned in again.

**Four Years Later**

_How did I end up here?_ She wondered staring down the aisle at a certain redhead who was waiting to take her hand. Why am I marrying Ron? She knew that it was the only logical thing to do, but it was tearing her apart, both of them. She closed her eyes, briefly reliving the terrible moment she had to tell Draco she was marrying Ron. He had taken her hands and looked her in the eyes and kissed her like Ron never had. That moment tore her heart apart. She knew she didn't love Ron but she just had to marry him. Her heart belonged to another, but how could she say no to her childhood friend?

She walked down the aisle as the music played. Ron smiled at her and she smiled weakly back. She turned and faced the crowd. The Weasleys beamed at her. Harry gave her a lopsided grin as her held his wife, Ginny's, hand. Then her eyes fell on a lone figure leaning against the wall. He gave her a cool nod, but even fifty feel away, she could almost feel the hurt and sadness radiating off him. Her lip started to tremble and it was all she could do not to burst into tears. She firmly tore her eyes away and looked at Ron. The wedding passed in a blur of 'I do's' until the one phrase, "You may now kiss the bride."

She rooted herself to the spot and fought the urge to push Ron off her. It felt all wrong to her. Too forceful, to wet, not right. They drew apart, he looking at her with happiness. Her eyes misted up again as she turned away and her gaze landed on Draco, again looking at her. The congregation had gotten up to dance, Ron tugged her out to the floor, but her eyes never left Draco who looked back at her coolly. The song faded, and the band struck up a fast beat. Ron immediately spun her around and danced goofily to the song. She forced herself to laugh and smile. Ron looked instantly relived and doubt filled her. Her best friend of fifteen years still couldn't tell that she was hurting inside when Draco could. Her eyes flickered to the door where Draco was storming out wiping his eyes.

"I-I-I have to go to the restroom." she said quickly pulling away from Ron and rushing outside.

She found him sitting by a tree staring into space. His head was cradled in his hands, his fingers weaving in and out of his hair.

"Draco..." she whispered.

He looked up and slowly stood and took her hand, the one with the ring on it. She stared dully down at it, cold gold metal and icy diamonds stared back. It wasn't beautiful anymore.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely.

She didn't respond. He dropped her hand and cupped her face gently brushing her lips with his. She felt her instinct respond, immediately pulling him closer and winding his hair in her hands. His hands found her waist and moved upward. Opening her mouth to him she pushed him against the tree behind him. What am I doing? She thought. I shouldn't be doing this on my wedding, with a man who's not my husband. She pulled away suddenly.

"I-I-I can't do this." she whispered roughly, tears biting at her eyes. He looked at her sadness evident in his silver eyes, so emotional. "It's tearing me apart. I-I just can't..." She mumbled, black teardrops ran down her face. "I'm sorry." she said, between sobs. "I just ... can't. It's so...wrong!"

For a few seconds he just stared at her. Then he slowly wiped her tears from her face and pulled her into a hug.

"I understand." he whispered in her ear. "It would have never worked out with our families..." He took a deep breath in and slid something on her finger.

She looked down to see a simple silver band with an eternity knot wound in the middle. Set in the two loops were tiny clear blue sapphires, her own birthstone. She let out a huge sob. "SHHHHHH, don't cry." Of course that only made her cry harder. He was going to propose to her... He even knew her better than Ron, nothing flashy and super expensive; she had wanted something meaningful... She looked at the two rings from her fingers and resisted the urge to pull off Ron's. Unable to resist, she pulled him down into a slow, sweet kiss, trying to express everything into it. Her love and regret. She tasted the salt of her own tears mingling with the mint that was completely him.

"I'm sorry." she managed to get out as she pulled away, her voice cracking. She wiped her cheeks and turned on her heel, leaving Draco staring after her. Sobbing hysterically, she yanked the silver ring off her finger and flung it on the ground. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! She wailed in her head. She fisted her white gown and rushed into the building.

Behind her Draco stooped to pick up the fallen silver ring, but then hesitated. She had made herself clear; she had chosen the Weasel over him. Pushing back his own tears, her mentally put on his emotionless mask and apparated away.

**I'm planning on that being it…but I might pick the story up in a few months, depending on the condition of my other stories. But if you have a moment to spare, drop a review please!**


End file.
